Love or Death
by Mistress Yuna
Summary: ~*~COMPLETE~*~The story starts when Sakura is spared from a flood.She was taken in by Tomoyo and Eriol called as their own.Now she meets a person who lives in a whole different world from hers and falls in love with him.Read to find out the rest....S+S st
1.

  
Hi ppl! This is my first fic ever so don't flame me too much.This story is based on a show called "Once on This Island" Sorry if the characters are a little ooc.Please review and tell me what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own CCS or Once on this Island  
  
Definitions  
grandhomme:a wealthy person  
plantain:Some kind of food  
tonton:a father I think.... I'm not sure.If anybody knows tell me!  
  
Mistress Yuna  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is an island where rivers run deep,where seas sparkling in the sun earning the name "Jewl of the Antilles".Where people so happy of both kinds,grand hommes and peasants play.The peasants of this island believed in 4 gods....  
Chiharu Mother of the Earth  
Touya God of Water  
Mazuki Beautiful Goddess of Love  
Yue Demon of Death  
One day,a great flood created by the gods came to the land.Many huts were washed away and many lives were lost.Only one young girl caught the gods' eyes.  
"Mama! TonTon! Where are you?!"  
And she was spared.Sheltered by a tree by Nadeshiko.Then 2 peasants came down the road."TonTon Eriol.Look at the birds!" Birds were chirping in a tree.Then they heard a little cry.Tomoyo pointed up the tree."Look there! A small girl in a tree!" "Why are you up there? What is your name?" The little girl with honey colored hair and sparkling eyes looked down at them and did not answer.Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other."But we're too old for children" Eriol said."We have no room or enough food" Not knowing why,they got the little girl from the tree and took her as their own.  
  
~*~In The Little Hut~*~  
  
"What should you like to be called little one?"Tomoyo said while braiding her hair.Eriol came into the room."How about Andrea?" The little girl wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue."Ewwww" "Do you remember what was your name was before we found you??" The little girl thought hard.She did remember something....  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
She giggled happily running through the beach with her mother."Come on time to go!"Her mother called to her.She ran towards her mother but tripped on a rock and fell.She started crying.The mother came to her,picked her up,and started rocking her."Shh its ok Sakura..."  
  
~*~End Of Flashback~*~  
  
"I remember! It was Sakura."She smiled but then frowned."Wheres my mama and tonton??" Eriol came to Sakura and bended down to look into her eyes."We don't exactly know...." "We're sorry Sakura..." Sakura's eyes started to brim with tears.'Where are they?What if....no that can't happen! Their suppose to see my grow up! Not die ......when I'm only 10!' She cried uncontrollably into Eriol's shirt.Tomoyo bended down and started to try to calm her down.  
  
Even though the hut was crowded and food was scarce they managed to live happily.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~8 years passed~*~  
  
Peasants went to the park where the place of praising the Gods were and started praying to the Gods for happiness and peace.  
Many grand hommes come to this place too but for a different reason.Everytime they pass by the peasants praying to the gods they start gossiping.  
  
"Can't they see there's only one god"  
"Stupid peasants only wishing to have more money"  
"Foolish people"  
"Can't they see we are better than them? Money is power and we have all of it!"  
  
Sakura came by watching the people praying to the Gods.She doesn't pray to the gods on a daily basis only times when she needs them the most.  
Suddenly,something caught Sakura's eyes...A white car with a handsome man inside.  
'HOw it must be racing where ever you please?Feeling as free as a bird?'  
She sighs knowing it was a grand homme.That is only what grand hommes do.Grand hommes don't like peasants and peasants shouldn't like grand hommes.Sakura had a dream.A dream where a grand homme carries her away.Peasants shouldn't be pushed around by grand hommes just because they have more money.  
When everyone went home and nobody was around.Sakura kneeled down,looked up at the sky, and started praying.  
"Oh gods are you there? Don't you remember your little Sakura from the tree? Wake up! Look down! Hear my prayer....I want my dream to come true..."  
  
Sakura got up and started her way home sadly.Knowing that her dream will never come true.  
  
~*~From above~*~  
The gods heard her prayer and laughed hard."So this little one wants a grand homme to carry her away."Chiharu said laughing." I should hit her hard with a rock and knock some sense in her head" "No we should hit her with a tide" Touya said. "No scare her half to death!" Yue said. "Give her what she wants...."Tomoyo sang. "WHAT?!" "Give her what she wants.Love has many powers.It can conquer all.Even you!" She said pointing to Yue.He snorted."Nobody can conquer death!" "Oh yea? Wanna bet?" "Fine!" "Send her a journey then" Chiharu suggested. "And I'll make the 2 worlds meets." Touya raised his hands and made one giant storm....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did you think? Review!! ^_^  
  
Mistress Yuna 


	2. 

Hi the second chapter of love and death is out! ^_^ Please review!!   
  
Disclaimer:Don't own anything don't get paid for this but I wish I did  
  
Mistress Yuna  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The night was soo dark when the storm happen...too dark to be even night.Night just grew darker and darker and still he man in the white car was still driving.He didn't care if there was a storm or not he just wanted to get home.There was a turn coming up he moved the wheel of the car to the turn.But it didn't turn...he crashed and was unconcious.  
  
Sakura sprang up from her bed because she heard the crash and felt like her heart tugging to go where she heard it.She tiptoed out of the little hut in search of where the crash was held.Sakura's eyes scanned every part of the village.She saw smoke coming up in the sky and followed where it was coming from.Rain was coming down hard.From her distance,Sakura saw a broken up car and blood dripping from inside.Hot steam was coming from the car.She ran to the it and gasp at the man how badly injured he looked.  
  
"Help! Someone come quickly!! A car was crashed and this man is badly injured!" Seeing nobody is coming yet.Sakura opened the car door and bent down to him."Hello?Can you hear me?" His brown hair and white clothes were drenched in his blood.She knew it was the same man she saw that caught her eye.She put her head near his so she can try and hear his breathing.Her wet hair come down on his cheeks.'Still there...very faint' She put her hands together and looked at the ground."Oh gods oh gods.You saved my life for a reason.And now I think I know why..."  
  
Tomoyo sprang up from her bed.'Something doesn't feel right...'She looked for Sakura."Sakura? Are you there?" No sign of her anywhere.Tomoyo quickly ran to Eriol who was still asleep until Tomoyo shook him...hard."ERIOL!!!! GET UP!!!! SAKURA'S NOT HERE!"Tomoyo screamed.Eriol quickly got out of bed and started looking for Sakura all through the village asking everybody to help.Tomoyo looked up at the sky hoping to get some kind of sign."Look! Smoke!" Tomoyo gasped.She looked at Eriol fearfully."Eriol...what if thats Sakura? What if she crashed? What if she's out here all alone in this storm? She wouldn't do that....right?" Eriol looked at Tomoyo which was on the verge of crying.'Must be strong for Tomoyo...' He yelled out to the people, "Follow where that smoke is coming from!"   
  
Sakura heard cries and yells not too far away.She saw the villagers gasping at who she is trying to help.  
  
"Look! A grand homme..."  
  
"He probably roared down the road like the devil himself"  
  
"Going too fast around the curves"  
  
"Thinking he's king of the road!"  
  
"He has what he deserves!"  
  
"Yue wants him and Yue will have him"  
  
"Help him!"  
  
"Hide him"  
  
Eriol saw Sakura and pushed all the villagers out of his way."NO! Don't touch him leave him where he lies! Even a grand homme sometimes dies..." Tomoyo came out of the crowd and looked at Sakura in desbelief.Sakura looked beggingly at them."Please! He needs help!" Eriol looked at her angrily."If we keep him and he dies the rich will send police!" "And how angry the gods will be" "The only this that'll save the boy's life is to send back to his world!" Sakura stood up and looked at the people."No! I will take care of him.I prayed constantly to the Gods and for once they have answered....they saved my life so I can save his..." She looked at Eriol.  
  
She searched his eyes for an answer."Fine but first I'll go where he comes from and contact his parents telling him we're taking care of him." Tomoyo looked at him and tears were brimming her eyes again.'No Eriol...you might die of this...Grand hommes don't want us to take care of him...' "ERIOL NO! Please!" She fell to the ground crying."I'm sorry Tomoyo but I have to.." He smiled."I'll come back as soon as I can." Eriol hugged and bid farewell to Sakura and his wife and started the journey to the grand hommes..........  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry its short! But I want to end this somewhere.I forgot to mention this.Grand hommes live on another side of the island ok? So very long journey.Review!!  
  
Mistress Yuna 


	3. 

  
Don't own anything!Not even the song! It was in the play  
  
~*~song here~*~  
'Thoughts'   
  
just wanted to note that ^_^  
  
Mistress Yuna  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The peasants helped Sakura carry the man into the hut where she will nurse him back to health.They put him on a soft mat while Sakura got a cool,wet cloth.She wiped the blood of his face and started bandaging him.  
  
~*~The Grand Homme Gates~*~  
Eriol was so tired of walking but his eyes sparkled when he saw the gates of only the grandhommes can get through.There was a yellow guardian beast guarding the gates.Eriol walked up to the gates ready to face the beast.The beast was like a lion but with wings and larger.The guardian saw the peasant walking towards the gate and growed at him at him.  
  
"GET BACK!!" He showed his canine teeths which were very sharp.  
  
"I have to see the grand hommes"Eriol pleaded.  
  
"GET BACK!"  
  
"I need to speak with them"  
  
"PEASANTS DONT BELONG HERE!" The beast got ready to strike.  
  
"I need to report them a message!"  
  
The beast striked Eriol with his great claws.  
  
Eriol fell back bleeding.  
  
"PLEASE! I HAVE FOUND THEIR SON!"  
  
"Master's son Syaoran Li?? The one thats missing?" The beast looked at the man kindly."I'm so sorry please do go in..."  
  
Eriol entered into a totally different world from his.....  
  
~*~Back at the Hut~*~  
  
Its been days since last Sakura has slept or ate.Tomoyo was getting very worried about her.'What has gotten into her? Saving a grand homme?' She just shrugged the thought."Sakura dear why don't you have some tea?" "No thanks mother." "How about some rest? I'll watch over him." "No mother I can take care of him myself..." Tomoyo sighs and went out of the room.   
Sakura watched him sleeping.'At least he got better...'She sighs.'He's very handsome without all that blood on him..'Sakura stroked his face gently.She started singing to him....  
  
~*~I am a tree holding away the storm  
Here in my arms I'll keep you safe and warm..  
Even the Gods won't dare to cross this line  
Where my life is forever yours  
And you are mine..~*~  
  
"MINE!" The room drew dark and everything was so silent.It was like time froze except Sakura and Syaoran.Yue appeared in front of Sakura.He was quite tall compared to her.He gazed evily with his cold sky blue eyes into Sakura's emerald eyes which were full of fear."W-who are you?"She pointed to him.  
  
"I'm Yue the Demon of Death! Arrogant fool! Did you think you can hold back death?!" Sakura started backing away from him but soon there was no room to back up into."This boy is mine! I'm his dying breath!Now his life is forever mine!" Sakura gasped and looked at the peacefully sleeping man she saved.Yue had a knife in his hand and slowly walked towards the grand homme.'Should I let Yue take him away? No...but theres only one other choice...' "NO! Leave the man alone!" Yue stopped in his tracks."Trade my soul for his!" "What?" He dropped the knife in his hand."You heard me my soul for his!" "So may be it.You trade your soul for his." 'This girl is a brave one...'  
  
Yue raised his hand and black auroa came from his hands.The black auroa surrounded Sakura making her scream as they slowly took away her soul.Soon the auroa went back to Yue's hand and Sakura collasped to the floor breathing heavily....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm soo sorry its another short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer! ^_^ REVIEWS PLEASE!   
  
~Mistress Yuna  



	4. 

  
Still don't own anything... I know there's some spelling errors but I didn't have time to fix them sorry!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura fell asleep next to Syaoran after her soul was taken.Tomoyo looked at the peacefully sleeping Sakura and sighs.Suddenly, Eriol and a bunch of other men can in.Sakura woke up hearing all the noise they were making.One of the men pointed to Syaoran."Thats the Embassidor's son Syaoran! Come on we have to bring him back to him!" They went to Syaoran and took him away.Sakura got up and ran after them but Eriol stopped her."NO You can't take him away from me!" Sakura's eyes were full of tears.She just watched him going farther into the distance.Sakura collapsed on the floor.Tomoyo patted Sakura's back."Its ok Sakura.He's in his world now and you're in yours." Sakura looked up.  
  
"Mama, TonTon I need to go with him! I'm going to marry him.."  
  
"Are you insane Sakura? He's a grand homme!"  
  
"Please.His heart beats for me like a drum.The gods are dancing for me and they wanted me to be with him...That's why they sent him here please give me your blessings.."  
  
"What can I say to stop you now? Now that you heard your drums and seen your dancers.Now that you think your heart has all the answers?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
"If you go,I won't be there to guide your way..."  
  
"To comfort you or dry your tears.."  
  
"As we have done these many years..."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura with her caring eyes."Who knows how high those mountains or obstacles will be in your way.."   
  
Eriol sat down next to them,"Who know how wrong a dream can go Sakura...?"  
  
"You can save some other boy you can save...some other life that you can share...Just choose your dreams with care Sakura..."  
  
Sakura smiled at them seeing how much they cared for her."But I have chosen mama.My dreams are with him and I need to go to him.."  
  
Eriol smiled at Tomoyo and looked back at Sakura."Go and find your dreams." Tomoyo nodded."Go and swim the seas." Eriol and Tomoyo hugged Sakura."You know where we'll be." Sakura smiled of happiness and hugged back."Your always gonna be there with me.I'll come back soon don't worry mama,tonton..." Sakura walked out of the village with her parents looking as she went off on her journey.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok ok! Its not longer than the other chapter! I'm sorry! But I got out the next chapter and thats what counts right?? Please review! I want at least 10 reviews please?! I'm begging here.  
  
~Mistress Yuna 


	5. The Journey begins (very short)

Sorry for the little delay for getting the next chapter.I was a little busy over the weekend.Well I didn't get the 10 reviews I wanted but I'm bored so I decided to write the chapter anyway.So here it is!  
  
~Disclaimer:Why do I keep having to say this? do not own anything here!  
  
Mistress Yuna  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura set off into the world of the grandhommes.Everything around her seems to singing.The birds chirping,the frogs croaking,and the trees swaying in the wind.Chiharu came down from the above and appeared in front of Sakura.  
  
"Hello Sakura.My name is Chiharu Mother of the Earth.But I think you already know that right??" Chiharu smiled at Sakura.  
  
Sakura stared at her in shock."Don't worry Sakura I'm just here to guide your way.I'm not trying to hurt you.Just follow me!"Sakura followed Chiharu.  
  
"You know your gonna be like a fish out of water right when you enter the world of the grandhommes right?"  
  
Sakura looked at Chiharu quizzily."Um no I didn't think of that.I just want to be with Syaoran thats all I want."  
  
"Um oook.Well whatever you need just ask me."  
  
Sakura didn't give up.It didn't matter what weather it was she just kept walking on her way to her Syaoran.Chiharu walked beside Sakura all the way.Soon she finally reached her destination point...the gates."You made it Sakura! Congradulations.I better be going now since I have done my part.Bye" Chiharu floated to the sky until Sakura couldn't see her anymore.'Thank you Chiharu..'  
  
~*~lil writer block~*~  
  
Sakura cautiously came to the gates.The beast growled but Sakura smiled one her best caring smiles.Mazuki came down from above and touch the yellow guardian's shoulder.He nodded and let Sakura pass through the gates of a world she knew nothing of...the world of the grandhommes....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry its short! But I just came home here from acting of the play at school so I'm tired.Review!  
  
~Mistress Yuna  



	6. The Night Of The Ball

*yawn* I'm soooo tired! But its finally the weekends! On to the next chapter!  
  
Nope still don't own it.  
  
Mistress Yuna  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura walked in the mansion of the grandhommes.She looked around and saw she didn't fit in with them at all with their pure white silky dresses and nicely comb hair put up.Sakura looked down at her self, barefooted, hair messed up in pigtails,and a teared up brownish dress.A maid came by."Um excuse me?" The maid looked at the peasant."Yes?" She replied rudely."Can you please point me to the nearest restroom if you would be so kind?" "Its down the hall to your left and please wash your filthy self..." The maid continued down the hall. Sakura shrugged and went the restroom.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror and wrinkled her nose at how dirty she really was.She turned on the faucet and started washing her hands and face.When she was done Sakura looked at herself.She wasn't miss little perfect or sewer queen either.Just a plain girl with honey colored hair and bright sparkling green eyes.She sighs and kept on looking for her Syaoran.  
  
Sakura looked in one of the doors and saw Syaoran peacefully sleeping.She walked in quietly and shut the door behind her.She sat on the edge of his bed and stroked his face gently.Syaoran quickly shot up from his bed knocking Sakura down on the floor."What are you doing in here peasant?!" Sakura quickly got up and bowed her head."I'm so sorry for barging in like this.But I had to come see you.The gods sent me...I'm Sakura.I was the one who saved you from the crash.See I can prove it.You have a moon shaped scar on your back." "Impossible! Nobody can beat modern medicine!" "Please! I have come all this way just to see you!" Sakura pleaded. Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes with his brown ones.He could see concern and care in her eyes for him."A pretty little cherry blossom sent by the gods...what harm can it do? Please let my maids guide you to a room where you can sleep."   
  
He led her outside his room and get a maid for her.The maid led her to the next hall and opened the door.Sakura gasped at the room.It seemed to be sparkling everywhere.She jumped on the bed and smelled the sweet scent of a clean bed."Please madam let me help you find a dress for the ball." Sakura looked up."A Ball??" "Yes.The Embassidor and his son are expecting you to be there.Here look in the closet.There is a varities of dresses you can choose." The maid stepped over to the closet to reveal many dresses of all kinds.Sakura looked at them and didn't know what to choose.  
  
Days have gone by and Sakura and Syaoran have gotten closer each day until....One day Sakura and Syaoran were having lunch together.Sakura looked at Syaoran."I have a gift for you..." "What is it?" "Its a charm..."She put it around his neck."If you put next to your heart it'll make you whole." Syaoran looked at her."But you are my charm Sakura.Without you I'll never be whole again..."   
  
But not many people were very happy that Sakura and Syaoran were spending so much time together.Rumors flew all over the mansion.  
  
"What can he want with a peasant like her?!"  
  
"Out of the fields and she's low as dirt..."  
  
"He could have the world but takes a peasant?! Perhaps his brain was hurt?"  
  
"Look at those 2! See how she attends him and touches him?!"  
  
Syaoran was on his way back to his room."Syaoran!" He turned around to face his father face to face."Father! What is it?" His father looked at him angrily."How long do you think you'll be playing this game?!" "This is no game father!" "Surely you can't believe its real! You can't love a peasant like her!" "Yes I can! I'm in love with Sakura!" "You are my son you have to do what must be done! No matter how you feel!" Syaoran's father grabbed his arm and led him to his room.  
  
~*~Another writer's block~*~  
~*~Day of the ball~*~  
  
The ballroom was flowing with music and people dancing.A girl with black ordangos came out with Syaoran."Please tell me more about this pea...er girl..." Syaoran sighed."Well she was the one who saved me and I-I think I'm in love with her..." "WHAT?! Have you gone mad?! Remember what your father said?" "No Meilin she's beautiful and caring and I-i can't describe how I feel when I'm with her." Meilin lifted her head up."Well it doesn't matter how you feel.It matters what your father says.So far I've heard she's a little peasant child running around barefoot like a wild animal..." Syaoran looked at her."Please Meilin don't do this..." "Fine have it your way..."  
  
Sakura came down from the steps of the ballroom to greet Syaoran.She was wearing a beautiful sparkling silver colored dress, flowing down to her feet making her every move look graceful."Syaoran!!" Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura."Sakura!" Meilin looked jealously at her."Please Sakura meet Meilin Li." Sakura did a curtsey."Hello." "My,my my.She's so very beautiful as you have said Syaoran." Meilin grabbed her hand hard and pulled Sakura over to her."So Sakura I heard you were healer and a dancer as well.So dance for us..." Sakura looked at her in disbelief."No no I'm sorry you are clearly mistaken.I'm not a dance at all." "You are quite modest too." Meilin pushed her over to the dance floor."MUSIC! LIGHTS!"   
  
The ballroom went dark and the only light was the spotlight on her.Music started very soft.Sakura gracefully took one step at a time keeping up with the music.She danced until the music came to a stop.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please tell me wut you thought of it!  
  
~Mistress Yuna  



	7. Heartbroken

I don't feel like saying anything today.I'm sick and tired.Do I have to say the disclaimer again? I wanna say thanx for ppl that reviewed! Thanx guys!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meilin looked at the dancing Sakura.Then looked over to Syaoran."Well its very clear thats she's in love with you.If you care at all you must tell her." Sakura's dance ended and the audience applauded.Sakura ran over to Syaoran."Did you see me? The Embassidor said I was beautiful and graceful!" Syaoran didn't show any emotion whatsoever.Sakura could sense something was wrong."What is it?" Meilin happily stepped forward in front of Sakura."You danced very well Sakura.Many thanks for nursing Syaoran to health.But do not be misled.We hope that you will dance for us when we are married." Sakura looked at her in disbelief."Is that true Syaoran?" He looked at her sadly."Yes.Our parents are old friends and we were promised to eachother.I thought you understood Sakura.We could never marry..."  
  
Sakura felt as if the world ended.Tears welled up in her eyes.She couldn't take it.She couldn't stand being in the same room with him anymore.She just wanted to get away from it all.Sakura ran didn't care if she bumped into people in her way.She jumped on her bed and cried all night in her sleep.  
  
~*~From above~*~  
Yue and Mazuki were looking down at Sakura.Mazuki frowned."This wasn't suppose to happen...." Yue smiled evily at Mazuki."Time to pay a visit to Sakura...She will prove death is stronger than love."He flew down to the world below.  
  
Yue came into Sakura's room.Sakura woke up feeling an evil auroa.She saw the evil Yue demon of death.He held a knife high."There were promises made in the darkness,promises made in your sleep.Promises the gods demand you keep!" Sakura tried to back away from him."You gave him love that he soon betrayed.You gave him your life and see how he repaid you?! Now your life is forever mine!" Yue was about to strike but Sakura stopped him."Please dont!" "Kill him..." Sakura was confused."What?" He gave Sakura the knife."Kill him.Prove that death is stronger than love and you can have your old life again like you never experienced this heartbreak..." Sakura nodded.  
  
Sakura looked at the knife in her hand.It seemed to look evil to her.Sakura shooked that thought out of her head and gripped the knife tighter.She walked out of her room and began the search for Syaoran.She saw him at the end of the hallway.He was waving goodbye to his friend.'Syaoran...why did you have to lead me on like that? Made me feel pain...but I have to do this!' Sakura slowly walked towards him.She got ready to strike holding the knife high and......  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
hehe short? I know sorry! The next chapter will be out soon ^_^ Review? Please? Good? Bad? Tell me!  
  
Mistress Yuna 


	8. Heartbroken part 2

*cough cough* I'm still sick here.Don't you feel sorry for me?? Ok enough talking now.  
  
Don't own anything...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yue looked down at the 2 people."Come on Sakura....Make his death a very painful one..."Mazuki looked down fearfully at the choice she was gonna make."She will do the right thing...I know it.."  
  
Sakura felt as it time had stop it was just her and Syaoran.With the knife in her hand she just dropped down to her knees and threw the knife to the ground.Sakura buried her face into her hands sobbing,"I...I can't do this..." Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Syaoran heard sobbing.He turned around to see Sakura sobbing.He bended down to her."Whats wrong Sakura?" Syaoran looked around and saw a knife."Whats this?" He looked at her.'Was she doing what I think she was doing.......?' He picked up the knife."Sakura,Why?" Sakura looked up.She couldn't say why...'I can't tell him...He won't believe me..' She looked down at the ground."I.....Its because..." Sakura looked back up to him.Looking in his eyes."I....I love you.." Syaoran showed no emotion at all.All he said was"Sakura..." He walked back to his room.Sakura sobbed with saddness and a emptiness in her heart.  
  
"Father NO!" His father angrily looked at Syaoran."I told you this might happen! I told you never bring a peasant into this place! I have no choice but to band her from here...this conversation is now over.You may leave." Syaoran walked out and began back to his room but took a look at Sakura who was now sleeping in her bed crying.  
  
The next day~*~  
  
Guards came to Sakura's room and grabbed her arm.They brung her outside and tossed her out of their world.The world she was now forever band from....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know its short but I have a major headache right now.Review! ^_^  
  
~Mistress Yuna 


	9. Forever Lost (Last Chapter)

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They pushed Sakura out of the gates.She fell down to her knees and sobbed."Why did i choose to do this??This is all my fault..."  
  
Syaoran secretly looked through his window watching Sakura."I'm sorry Sakura..."  
  
Sakura looked up at the sky."Oh Gods are you there?? Tell him I'm waiting for him.Tell Syaoran ,Sakura is waiting for him to come back to her..."  
  
Sakura waiting for Syaoran for weeks.The gates of the grandhommes got more lovelier for preparing for the wedding.She didn't eat or sleep.All she did was wait.  
  
~*~The day of the wedding~*~  
Syaoran quickly ran to the room where the wedding was held.He felt really guilty doing this but duty is more important than love.Thats what he was taught,Meilin was already there.Syaoran walked over next to Meilin and the ceremony begins...  
  
~*~Back at the gates~*~  
Finally the gates of the grandhommes opened.Sakura's face lit up and got up.Syaoran and Meilin walked out arm in arm.Sakura didn't care about the arm in arm.She was so happy her prayer came true.'He came back for me'Meilin and Syaoran were throwing coins on the ground for peasants to pick up.He looked at Sakura who was so happy to see him.  
  
"Meilin?"  
  
Meilin looked up."What is it Syaoran? Are you asking me to say goodbye to that little disgusting peasant girl? Well if you are.Go ahead.But make it quick!" Syaoran nodded. He walked over to Sakura.She smiled weakly."You've come back for me..." He nodded."I've come back to say..." She looked at him happily.He opened her hand and placed something inside.He closed her hand tightly."Goodbye Sakura..." Syaoran walked off with his new wife Meilin.  
  
Sakura opened her hand and stared at it in horror.It was the charm she gave him and money inside her hand.She collapsed on the floor and started crying into her hands.She cried until death came over her.  
  
The Gods looked down and cried."Oh Sakura...You'll always be a part of us." The gods came down from above and carried Sakura."We can't just leave her like this." Chiharu had an idea.She tranformed Sakura into a tree.The rest of the Gods nodded.  
  
Sakura became beautiful Sakura tree.A tree that shaded all peasants and grandhommes alike.It cracked opened the gates for it was never to be closed again.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*sighs* Its the end ppl! Please review! ^_^ Hoped you liked the story.  
  
~Mistress Yuna 


End file.
